God Save Our King Chapter 1
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: After much blissful thoughts and temptations Gunter has decided to lock his beloved King Yuri away, but when it's discovered an intruder is stalking the castles halls, will Gunter free his King or will he fall into a deadly trap? I own nothing .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This has got to stop, if you don't like him running off then you should lock him up somewhere." Explains a very annoyed Gwendal.

"I would if I could!" Yells a sad Gunter in response.

"Well I'm not stopping you." States Gwendal "It might actually be better having the king locked up here."

Gunter's eyes fill with glee as he happily imagines himself and King Yuri alone.

"You're right, a place where I could have his majesty all to myself for morning till night with no interruptions!"

Gunter's head turns, his cheeks redden as his palm comes to rest upon his left cheek. " Oh what a sweet temptation, blissful oh."

Gwendal lowers his head to a frown "Then prepare a room for his return."

Gunter's eyes widen "You mean I can actually lock his majesty away?"

"Do what you like Gunter; either way King Yuri will forgive you."

Gunter now jumps with glee as thoughts of having Yuri all to himself swim throughout his head.

"Yes, I shall find an abandoned room and begin repairs!" Screams Gunter as he happily runs out of Gwendal's office.

Gwendal sighs "King Yuri better be careful."

What the two lords didn't know was that tiny little ears had overheard their entire conversation.

**I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I have been working on this one for a long time now and I feel it's time for me to share it with you all :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days later, his majesty, Conrart, Wolfram and Murata all returned to Covenant Castle safely, Gunter was overjoyed for his majesty's great triumph with the Demon Sword.

After much talk and questions of the past events everyone grew tired and proceeded to bed, all but Gunter who quickly placed the last touch to the new room and placed the key to the locked door in his breast pocket, he waited patiently for his highness to awaken.

Yuri surprisingly enough was the first person to wake, he decided he'd stick to his normal schedule and go for a run around the castle grounds; after all he was always safe in the castle.

Yuri quickly dressed, grabbed his shoes and was out the door.

"Wow, it's a perfect morning." He states happily. "Wonder how far I'll make it this time?" Yuri lowers to the ground in a stretching pose moments before taking off.

Conrad had by now awoken and was waiting patiently for his King and god-son. Many minutes passed and worry began to take over, quietly Conrad opened the king's door to see a sleeping Wolfram halfway on the bed, the bed sheets entangled in his brothers arms, but there was no sign of Yuri.

"Wolfram!" Yells Conrad as he now runs towards the bed

"Where is his highness?"

Wolfram groans and slowly opens his eyes to see Conrad's worry gaze

"What?"

"Where is his highness?" Repeats Conrad.

Wolfram now jumps into action. "That stupid wimp! How dare he leave without telling me, I bet he's already flirting with the entire village by now!"

Conrad stares, unmoved by Wolfram's reaction; after all he was King Yuri's fiancé and bodyguard.

"Prepare your men to begin a search; I will go inform the Lord's."

Wolfram nods, grabs his sword and heads for the troops.

Conrad heads to Gwendal's and Gunter's office to inform them of the situation, but he couldn't remain calm with Yuri being missing, anything could have happened to their young King.

"He's missing again?" Asks Gwendal annoyed. "How could you allow this to happen?"

Conrad lowers his head in shame, he had sworn to protect Yuri with his own life and he had failed, the child could be anywhere by now and in any condition his abductors put him in.

"Worry not, I will rescue his Highness. He will be returned to us safe and sound."

Gwendal stares at his brother, anger and worry evident in his eyes.

"If anything should happen to his majesty, I'm holding you responsible."

Conrad nods and heads for the door when a loud yell echoes throughout the corridor and Gunter's silver hair slips through the doorway.

"Is it true? Has something happened to his Highness?"

Conrad and Gwendal only stare

"Now, now I am going to return his majesty right away." Says Conrad as he flashes Gunter a smile and exits the room.

Wolfram had just gotten finished informing his men of the situation when a familiar black form was spotted running their direction.

"Yuri!" Yelled Wolfram happily at seeing his fiancé unharmed.

Yuri smiles and begins to wave "Good morning!"

Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal all run outside at hearing Wolfram yell for the King, all three take a deep sigh as Yuri quickly approaches.

"Your majesty!" Yells Gunter as he grabs Yuri and holds him in a tight hug.

"Gunter. . . Can't. . Breathe."

"What the heck were you thinking running off on your own Yuri?" Questions a now angry Wolfram.

Yuri lifts a hand to his head and chuckles

"I guess I wasn't really thinking."

Everyone with the exception of Wolfram laughs and Gunter releases the King from his embrace.

"Glad you're safe your majesty." Speaks Conrad only to have Yuri turn and stare.

"Conrad, you're my godfather, call me Yuri."

Conrad nods his head.

"Since the King is no longer missing it would be wise to begin his studies." States Gwendal.

Gunter quickly grabs Yuri's arm and begins dragging the struggling child towards the new study room.

"Where are we Gunter? I've never been in this room before."

Gunter smiles and quickly locks the door.

"It's a new study; I made it just for his majesty."

Yuri, who is unaware the door was locked began to smile.

"It looks good Gunter."

Gunter smiles and points to the chair and desk

"Sit your highness, we have much to discuss."


End file.
